Mackey
Sergeant Mackey was a corrupt chief security officer on the FX original series Sons of Anarchy. Played by American actor Jack Conley, Mackey makes his debut on the episode in the series' fifth season. In charge of the hole at the San Joaquin County Correctional Facility, Mackey is loyal to the One-Niners gang and drug kingpin Damon Pope. Mackey serves as a secondary antagonist in the early episodes of Season 5, and is most known for orchestrating the death of Opie Winston while incarcerated with the Sons in the same county jail. He met his demise during his only other appearance, on the episode , in the same season. Biography Background Sergeant Mackey is a Police Sergeant at the San Joaquin County Correctional Facility. Season 5 Mackey is in charge of the hole at the county jail where SAMCRO members Jax Teller, Opie Winston, Chibs Telford, and Tig Trager are incarcerated. He is corrupt and takes orders from Damon Pope. Pope instructs him to have one of the SAMCRO members killed and to lialise with Jax to determine who should die. Jax tells Opie and the rest about Pope's demands, Initially, Jax decides to sacrifice himself, but Opie decides to take the burden on. He headbutts Mackey to ensure that he is chosen. A vengeful Mackey gives Opie a lead pipe and puts him up against four black inmates. The guards take bets on how long he will last and lock the other SAMCRO members in a separate room to watch his death. Opie fights hard but is overwhelmed and beaten to death with the pipe by Randall Hightower. Pope arranges for Jax and the others to be released. As Mackey escorts Jax out of the hole, Jax vows that he will find him and kill him as revenge for Opie. ("Laying Pipe") Pope gives Mackey's address to Jax as a way to prove his commitment to developing a business relationship with SAMCRO. Jax, Tig, Chibs, and Bobby Munson storm Mackey's house. His wife Sookie attacks them with a shotgun and he attempts to flee. The Sons subdue her and capture Mackey as he attempted to escape. They tie them both to chairs and Mackey witnesses Tig shooting Sookie in the head. Mackey then wails and begs for his life. He tells Jax that he was just a pawn in Opie's death and that he acted on orders. Jax is unsympathetic and mutters Opie's final words "I got this..." after which he violently beats Mackey to death with a "Small World" musical snow globe in similar fashion to how Opie was killed in prison. ("Small World") Deaths caused *Opie Winston - Killed by Randall Hightower after being picked to fight with prison inmates by Mackey Personality Mackey was a sadistic, vicious, ruthless and corrupt prison guard who enjoyed showing his power and supremacy in front of others. However, it is shown in his last moments that behind the badge, gun and authoritarism, Mackey was in fact a coward as he cried and begged for his life. Appearances Category:Characters Category:One-Niners Category:Recurring characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Killed by Jax Teller Category:Law Enforcement Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased